A gas cooker is a home appliance that cooks food using heat. The gas cooker provides heat using gas.
The gas cooker is classified into an open-flame type in which a burner is exposed to an outside of a product, and flame directly heats food or heats a container in which the food is put, and a radiant type in which the burner is provided inside the product, and a radiator is heated using combustion heat, and the food or the container in which the food is put is heated using a radiant wave emitted from the heated radiator to an outside.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2008-0069449 discloses a heating cooker in which an upper surface of a case is shielded by a ceramic plate, and a burner system ignited by supplying a gas is provided at an internal space of the case under the ceramic plate, and heating power is controlled by opening and closing a gas valve through an operation of an operation switch.
There is a problem that a malfunction may occur when electronic components are provided inside the case because a separate structure for cooling the inside of the case is not provided in the cooker having the above structure.
Also, since the temperature of exhaust gas discharged after combustion is high, a user may raise emotional complaints, and there is a problem that stability is degraded due to the high temperature exhaust gas.